Inútil na Chuva
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Riza Hawkeye, ainda cadete, decidiu encarar seus problemas e prometeu seguir Roy Mustang, ainda Major, em sua empreitada após a Guerra de Ishval. Mas não é fácil colocar o passado para trás. One.Shot. \\Roy X Riza/


**Disclaimer: **Não, nem FullMetal Alchemist nem seus personagens pertencem à mim. Eles são apenas alvos da minha sedenta imaginação. A série – a qual considero a minha favorita – pertence à incrível Hiromu Arakawa e tudo ligado à ela.

**Nota: **Esta é a minha primeira fic relacionada a FMA e se passa na pós-Guerra entre Ishval e Amestris e antes de Roy e Riza conhecerem Ed e Al em Resembool. Espero que curtam.

* * *

_~\\ Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye /~_

_**Inútil na Chuva**_

Um grito abafado cortou o silêncio do pequeno e apertado quarto que cheirava a mofo. A chuva despencando do lado de fora do pequeno estabelecimento a beirada da linha férrea não ajudava; a umidade do ar are muito grande e o cheiro da madeira embolorada se intensificava. Mas não era isso que atrapalhava o sono de Riza Hawkeye que acabara de acordar e se encontrava sentada em sua cama, a testa suando e o pavor cravado em seus olhos.

Seu peito subia e descia enquanto a cadete tentava controlar sua respiração inquieta. Era mais um pesadelo afinal, pesadelos com pessoas de peles morenas e olhos vermelhos, sangue escorrendo por todos os lados, disparo de armas de fogo e sua mão apertando o gatilho. Ela voltou a se deitar e empurrou os lençóis para fora da cama tentando se refresca. Sorriu com amargura colocando o braço esquerdo sobre os olhos. Achava que já havia superado tudo isso.

Não, não era isso. Ela apenas não poderia esquecer. Afastou o braço dos olhos o suficiente para encarar o teto que rangia baixinho. Estreitou as sobrancelhas: era isso mesmo que era: uma oficial do exército. Não podia ficar se lamentando e se crucificando pelos atos a muito passados. Cerrou os punhos e ergueu o braço direito para o teto, contemplando-o. Depositaria a sua vida no que acreditava: depositaria sua vida nas mãos de Roy Mustang.

Lembrando-se do Major, olhou para o lado. Ali, no chão, encolhido num fino e pequeno colchão estava o homem que ela havia depositado toda a sua esperança. Ele estava de costas para ela e parecia tremer por debaixo do lençol fino e velho.

Riza desviou o olhar para frente: a janela estava completamente aberta e o vento levava uma pequena parte da chuva diretamente para os pés do homem que se encolhia a cada gota que lhe tocava o pé descalço.

Um sorriso discreto brotou dos lábios da mulher, e levantando-se de seu colchão – que faltavam algumas molas, aqui e ali – o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu já que os pés cama chiavam e seguiu para a janela tentando fechá-la. Contudo a madeira velha parecia emperrada naquela posição. Um pouco brava, Riza forçou a janela para baixo. A madeira cedeu e um grande pedaço de farpa entrou em seu dedo.

"Ai..." gemeu Riza aproximando o dedo ferido de seus olhos. A farpa parecia estar muito profunda e o sangue que já formava uma grande gota, a atrapalhava de enxergar perfeitamente o ponto exato para que ela pudesse espremer e puxa o pequeno pedaço de madeira.

"Riza..." seu nome foi murmurado atrás de si. Ela virou a cabeça lentamente para ver os olhos negros e apertados de Roy Mustang. O Major sentou-se, o lençol escorregando para seu colo e revelando o seu peito nu. Becejou, levando a mão à boca. "Você não consegue dormir?"

Riza corou levemente. Estava de camisola branca e de alça, parte de sua tatuagem aparecendo pelo lado de trás. Se recompôs no entanto quando percebeu que o quarto estava escuro demais para que o homem notasse qualquer coisa.

"Na verdade vim fechar a janela já que começou a chover. Estava molhando os seus pés."

O homem olhou para o final do seu colchão e o notou cheio de gotas de chuva, quase ensopado. Riu esfregando a nuca. Não havia notado a água, apenas pensou que estivesse muito frio. Voltando a fitar a cadete, percebeu que ela segura o dedo com força, levantou-se e puxou a mão dela para si. Apertou os olhos e puxando-a para mais perto da janela – ainda aberta – pode ver graças ao brilho fraco da lua um pequeno corte.

"Entrou uma farpa no meu dedo enquanto eu tentava fechar a janela." Informou Riza, virando o rosto para longe, um pouco encabulada. Inesperadamente, sentiu um pequeno beliscão ao mesmo tempo em que Roy exibia, triunfante, a farpa.

"Pronto!" sorriu. "Essa foi bem grande..."

Jogou a farpa pela janela e segurou o ombro dela, amigável.

"Sugiro que você lave logo o corte..." o homem se interrompeu ao ver que Riza, com o cenho franzido, lavava o corte na chuva que caía do lado de fora.

Ergueu a mão com um pouco de hesitação até tocar o queixo da cadete, puxando o seu rosto para si com delicadeza. Os olhos castanhos da mulher voltaram-se, marejados. Num impulso, Roy puxou a garota para si, transpassando uma mão pelas costas dela e a outra lhe afagando o cabelo, afundando o rosto da garoto na curva de seu pescoço.

Ali naquela posição, Riza podia sentir o cheiro de seu superior. O choque de uma pele contra a outra a fez estremecer. Retribuiu o abraço, transpassando os próprios braços pela cintura do homem e agarrando – com as mãos molhadas – as costas de Roy.

Ela nada disse, nem ela. O silêncio por si só já era uma conversa. Se conheciam a tempo suficiente para não precisarem expressar nada com palavras. Suas memórias estavam marcadas com os horrores do massacre de Ishval e a promessa de que juntos fariam a diferença para melhorar o país. Juntos; sempre juntos.

O pequeno quarto em que se acomodavam foi iluminado por um raio que caiu lá fora. Ambos se aproximaram ainda mais, abraçando-se com mais firmeza e Roy deitou a cabeça sobre a de Riza, olhando de relance para fora. Nada mais existia além dos trilhos por ali. Até mesmo se perguntou era realmente por ali que eles encontrariam os tão falados irmãos Elric que moravam a pouco tempo dali em Resembool. Ele e Riza estavam viajando para encontrá-los e os convencer a se juntar ao exército, fazendo o exame para Alquimistas Federais. O homem suspirou. Esperavam, ele e Riza, encontrar pessoas dispostas a ajudar aquele país que se afundava.

Colocar o exército no caminho correto e quiçá se tornar Fuhrer, era o que mais queria. Ter a jovem cadete conhecida como "The Hawk's Eye" cobrindo sempre as suas costas era um alívio e também, lá no fundo, uma felicidade: tê-la sempre perto de si.

"Não sei se eu já lhe disse isso, Riza..." murmurou o Major ainda olhando para fora, onde a chuva caía ainda mais forte, acompanhado por raios e trovões. "... mas sou um peso morto na chuva..."

Roy não podia ver o rosto da mulher, mas soube que ela sorria. Sorria daquele jeito tímido dela. Ele próprio sorriu cheirou os cabelos curtos e loiros da mulher. Seu coração palpitou, talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele tivesse sentido aquele cheiro doce e sutil.

Riza também sentiu seus batimentos se acelerarem e sua pele se arrepiar. Podia sentir a respiração quente do homem se chocar contra a pele desprotegida de seu pescoço. Encolheu-se e apertou os olhos afastando aquele pensamento. Ele era seu superior... Não poderia ter _esses _tipos de sentimento, poderia?

Lentamente e como se fosse um filme, Roy pousou as fortes mãos nos ombros da mulher e a afastou com sutileza para fitá-la nos olhos. Ela devolveu o olhar profundo, o rubor subindo pela face lhe fazendo cócegas gentis.

Mais um raio caiu lá fora e o homem movimentava-se, cauteloso, aproximando o rosto. As respirações já se misturavam tamanha a proximidade e ele parou por um segundo como se procurasse em Riza alguma objeção. Não a achou, mas mesmo assim seu movimento foi vagaroso e cheio de hesitação. Quando os lábios se tocaram enfim, pareceu a eles que todo o mundo se calou. Não ouviam mais nada além do bater forte de seus próprios corações. Nem a água da chuva que agora entrava com muito mais força, ajudada pela forte ventania, parecia incomodá-los.

Ainda sem separar os lábios dos de Riza, Roy puxou, com o peito arfante e ansioso, as alças da camisola da mulher, deslizando-as pelos seus ombros sentindo ela tremer ao toque.

O tecido branco caiu no chão e eles se afastaram por uns instantes, encostando as testas e sorrindo. Roy a conduziu, então para o seu colchão fino no chão, caindo sobre ela, braços firmemente apoiados para poder olhar seus olhos mais uma vez. Ela era linda e delicada. Riza tocou o peito nu do homem com as mãos geladas o fazendo se arrepiar. Voltaram a se beijar, desta vez mais profundamente.

Riza suspirou quando ele mergulhou em seu baixo ventre. Cada toque dele era como um frio muito bom lhe percorrendo o corpo e ela implorou em sua mente para que aquele momento nunca acabasse. A imagem de Roy Mustang a envolvendo com seus braços longos e fortes, de sua boca que lhe explorava o corpo com tanta vontade, de seu abdômen se contraindo e relaxando a cada movimento, dos olhos – olhos negros e brilhantes que a olhavam com tanto carinho, das pontas de seus dedos que lhe acariciavam os cabelos... faziam a jovem cadete se sentir flutuando.

Quantas vezes ela havia sonhado com aquele toque terno e morno? Quantas vezes não se pegava admirando o rosto solene de seu superior. Talvez só tivesse notado o que aqueles sentimentos que foram tão bem guardados em segredo significavam ali, naquele momento.

Os lábios lhe traíram quando abriu um sorriso radiante e emocionado na direção de Roy. Sentiu-se até mesmo envergonhada com a espontaneidade do momento.

Surpreso, porém muito satisfeito, o homem – suado – a abraçou, querendo senti-la mais próxima de si, roçando as peles nuas quase que de maneira torturante.

Enfim, caíram os dois cansados e felizes um ao lado do outro. Riza puxou o fino cobertor que até estava esquecido para si, tapando sua nudez, mas deixando as curvas de seu corpo descoberta. Roy acariciou a área com os nós dos dedos para logo depois puxá-la para seu peito – ainda ofegante – para se aninhar ali.

Adormeceram ali, ainda nus desejando que futuramente houvesse um tempo em que poderiam ficar juntos sem medo e que as marcas das tragédias que cruzaram os seus caminhos se transformassem em uma triste e longínqua lembrança. Afinal a jornada estava só começando e era difícil por o passado para trás: carregariam ele como alerta para suas futuras ações. Afinal, ainda chovia ali.

_**- The End –**_

* * *

**Notinha de Roda-pé: **Euzinha aqui, sou apaixonada por RoyRiza. Também gosto muito de EdWinry, mas acho que nada supera este casal em todo o mangá/anime. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e queijos!

_Yukari Nefertari, random FicWriter_


End file.
